Knowing is Half the Battle
by jessicarawrjurassic97
Summary: SE/OC A young woman, going by the name of Sienna Lark, joins the Joes in attempt to rekindle a relationship that never existed.


1

The mass of red hair sat huddled in a corner. Blue eyes that appeared grey turned into mere slits as she watched _her _ninja spar with the edgy brunette, Joslyn, better known as Nova. As splotchy as her memory was, she knew that the silent man was hers and she'd be damned if she lost him to the scrawny mixed girl. Her blue eyes drifted down to her watch for a second before going back up to the two. No woman would be allowed to go into her time with the ninja. There was only one person who did, Elizabeth Perry, and needless to say she found out the girl was serious when it came to the ninja. Elizabeth found herself on the ground beaten, bruised, and bloody.

Joslyn easily dodged Snake Eyes hits one by one; she was one of his best students by far and she progressed through her training effortlessly. She was prideful but not arrogant, patient, strong willed, determined, and willing to do whatever it took to become better.

Snake Eyes halted the panting girl noticing Sienna's eyes going from her watch to him. He knew Joslyn would have been able to handle her, there wasn't a doubt in his mind that she could, but he had no intention of causing any form of physical harm to any of his students. Well, none that was unnecessary. He had beaten Joslyn in the past, but she learned from her mistakes quicker than expected from a girl her size. She reached only 5'3 ½", it looked like she could have been broken if you squeezed her too hard, she was thin but toned.

"Sensei, why are you still training her?" Joslyn's voice was soft and demanding as always.

~General Hawk has not given me further instructions on when her training is to end.~ Joslyn rolled her darkly lined eyes at him

"Well, if you are going to continue training her, you could at least put her in her place. She patrols around as if you're property."

~If it will help her concentrate on her training, she can think whatever she wants, even if it makes her seem slightly…~ the ninja paused his hand movements to think of a fitting word.

"Insane?" Snake Eyes gave her a look that, if she could see it, would have read "really?"

~She's not insane, she's just different.~

"No, I'm pretty sure she's insane. I mean, look at her!" Joslyn gestured over to her making sure she made eye contact with Sienna. She dropped her arms down and sighed knowing that there was no use arguing with him. "I'll see you later, Sensei." The bow gave Sienna the initiative to stand and begin her slow walk over to Snake Eyes. Joslyn's brown hair fluttered behind her as she walked towards the older woman. Her shoulder slammed hard into Sienna's body causing a slight pause in her trot. Sienna's fiery hair flew behind her and she watched the 22 year old walk away with her head held high. Ripcord met up with the girl mid-walk.

"Something's wrong with that girl and I'm going to find out what."

Standing in front of Sienna, Snake Eyes felt unmotivated. Any move he did to teacher her never failed to leave her head by their next session. It was nothing but a waste of his time at this point. Not to mention how transfixing she was. Her vibrant red hair clearly wasn't her natural colour, but she tried to act as if it was, it looked like someone had taken a match to her head. Her skin was about as lively as a blank sheet of computer paper, obviously untouched by the sun, her arms were painfully lanky that a twig couldn't even compare. The only thing about her that wasn't too unsettling to look at were her eyes. They held something foreign to him; love, hate, pain, disgust, all at the same time. He could never distinguish her emotion, she was far too complex for that. He did know that Joslyn was right though, there _was _something wrong with the girl, but no one knew just what. Sienna had always acted as if she had a history with him, but he had never trained her before she joined the Joes, and he sure as hell would have remembered seeing those eyes on a girl that looked like her.

"Can't you just pull up her files?" Joslyn's hands made a hard connection with Hawk's desk.

"No can do, Nova, we have no reason to just yet. It would be like pulling up Snake's files, it just doesn't happen."

"That's impossible and you know it, General! A birth certificate, family records, criminal records, something!" Hawk shook his head causing the girl to get even more flustered.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" His elbows slid forward on his desk just enough to be noticeable.

"Aren't you a tad bit curious? Honestly, General, don't you think she's off her rocker?"

"Just because you think she's crazy doesn't mean you need to find out all of her information, Josie. Just go back to your room and relax, you're working yourself up too much." Hawk rose and gently led the struggling girl from his office.

Sienna found herself with her back against the cushioned floor and fighting the smile staring up at Snake Eyes.

"Again?" Her voiced pierced his eyes as a high squeak. He could tell she knew what to do, after the Perry incident especially, she was simply playing stupid. A few Joe's, Scarlett, Duke, and Ripcord, shook their heads as the ninja complained to her request. It had been the seventh time they went over the same routine and he had received the same reaction every time.

"Are they still going?" Scarlett turned her head so her ear faced the voice.

"She's still playing dumb," Ripcord replied to Joslyn's question without hesitation. "Any luck with Hawk?"

"None whatsoever. Hawk won't even pull a birth certificate." The Blasian, as Ripcord liked to call her, leaned her small frame against her much taller friend/brother figure. "Think she's working for Cobra?" Duke scoffed at Joslyn's suggestion.

"She's too obsessed with Snake to go behind his back." An unenthusiastic nod came from Joslyn. "I just want to know why she's acting. We all saw her with Perry, we know the skeleton can pack a punch."

"I don't get a good vibe from her," Scarlett said, mostly to herself but loud enough for the small group to hear. "There's something she doesn't want us finding out."


End file.
